


Life's Allotted Miracles

by inkheart9459



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkheart9459/pseuds/inkheart9459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca takes an inordinate amount of time to wake up in the morning and the fact that she's in a bed that's not hers with someone else really isn't bothering her just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Allotted Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt from tumblr: "Things you said when you thought I was asleep" popular prompt that one.

Beca woke up warm and content. She didn’t feel like moving yet, too comfortable and her limbs felt a little bit like jello, too. God, the sheets under her were soft, too soft to be her bed at home, though she didn’t expect to be there. Something was trying to come to the front of her mind, but she was too lazy to really think about it and grasp the thought. So she was not at home, she was not in some sketchy place about to die, so she just continued to lay.

She snuggled down more and let her mind wander, half dreams scooting across her mind unleashed by her conscious mind’s lack of attention and order making. Strains of music come to her that she has to remember for later. What she hears is good, not stellar, but she can always polish it later and she’s learned to keep a ready supply of inspiration music on hand to fill in for when she’s drawing a blank on anything else to make sure she stays productive.

A body shifted against her back, drawing Beca’s limp body back and against skin softer than the sheets. Well, that was part of the answer her brain had been looking for before. She had spent the night with someone else. The warmth around her intensified being closer to the other person and Beca just wanted to go back to sleep now more than ever.

“Maus,” a sleepy voice whispered in her ear, “bist du wach?”

German, her brain registered that before it actually manages to translate the sentence from the moderate amount of German she remembers from high school and college. They asked her if she’s awake. Well, that didn’t really take that much translating considering the situation, but she gives herself the points anyway.

Slowly, her brain started to remember things. She’s in New York City. She’d been there for a business trip and had decided to take a week off to see the sights and whatever else she felt like. Which was a good thing considering right at the end of the week she’d been there for business she had seen Kommissar on a huge poster in the middle of Times Square for a musical on Broadway, of course. She’d gone immediately and had lucked into tickets, good tickets, and if they had come from a back alley she was sure she was going to get murdered in well no one had to know. The performance had been out of this world and Kommissar, Mina Stauss on the program because of course she actually had a real name, had been the best of everyone, which had made Beca maybe a little bit jealously angry. And if she had stormed out to the stage door to wait for Mina to give her a piece of her mind, well no one had to know that either.

Mina had come out of the stage door and signed a few autographs, had talked with a few fans, but she had stopped the moment she’d seen Beca and honest to god smirked. Beca had gotten angrier even as she melted just a little bit. She’d said hello to Beca and that it was nice to see her after the few years it’d been since Worlds. Somehow they’d ended up down the block a little bit, away from the crowd at the stage door and that was when Beca had stepped forward, close, too close to Mina, ready to unleash a barrage of god knew what insults. And had asked Mina on a date instead. Mina had just smirked even more and said she’d pick Beca up the next morning at eleven. Logically Beca knew that Mina couldn’t have planned that, but still she had her suspicions that it had been exactly what the other woman wanted.

That first date had gone well. They hadn’t left each other’s sides all day and even now a warmth suffused Beca thinking about it. There had really been no question about if there would be a second date the next day. Yesterday’s date had been wonderful too. She’d seen more of New York, the real New York, not just the tourist traps, than she’d ever thought she’d see.

And oh god, had last night gone well too. Mina had been everything in bed that the leather almost-bondage gear outfits of DSM had promised years before. Even in her still fuzzy state she can feel a blossoming ache between her thighs that feels so satisfying. Idly she wondered about morning sex being on the menu because she would be down. So down. Their plans for the day would just not have to include much walking.

“I take that as a no then,” Mina said, sounding a little more awake now. She untangled herself from Beca and Beca almost told her to stay right where she was, but she wasn’t quite awake enough yet for actual words to come out of her mouth. She’d always been so slow to wake up and waking up with a beautiful woman didn’t actually change that surprisingly.

Beca heard the sounds of sheets rustling and the bed shifting as Mina stretched, and her imagination almost made her open her eyes because she was seeing a fucking magnificent sight behind her eyelids and was sure the real picture of Mina stretching, naked and highlighted by sunlight would only be better. But honestly, she knew that there would be other mornings for that and so the motivation wasn’t that strong.

Her phone vibrated beside her head once. Twice. Five. Ten. She lost count at fourteen times. Oh god, who was having drama now? And knowing the girls it wouldn’t shut up until she actually muted it for this flurry of activity. Nothing drew all the Bellas to the group chat like drama.

Mina leaned over Beca and picked up the phone. “Well then, who is messaging you so many times?” she asked herself more than she did Beca.

Beca was thankful that she didn’t have a lock on her phone. She was too lazy for one, really. And that meant that Mina could mute the damn thing and she could sit here for another few minutes slowly waking up.

“Oh, the Bellas.” Mina was silent for a few minutes, obviously reading whatever news had been shared. “It seems that the little one is freaking out over Worlds and not being able to hold on to your title. The others are assuring her she is a wonderful leader and that it will be fine of course.” Mina’s free hand came to stroke gently through Beca’s hair and Beca was totally in heaven.

“I’m sure she will be fine. If she puts on a performance like you did four years ago they will at least take second. If DSM performs as we did then, then they will have first once more. Everyone else is too trivial to speak of.” She leaned over and put Beca’s phone back, mercifully silent now. “I would never say this while you’re awake, but you deserved to beat us back then. We were simply not the best that day. And oh, how they paid for that in the practices afterward.” There was a kind of sadistic satisfaction in her voice that heats Beca’s blood for just an instant.

But then she forgot about it because her eyes popped open and she sat up. “Oh my god, you just admitted that the Bellas were better than DSM. I didn’t think I’d ever see the day.”

Mina for her part seemed stunned at her sudden wake up but recovered quickly. “I said that day, not in general.”

Beca just smirked at her, beyond pleased with herself. “Nope, well yes technically, but it’s totally not how I’m going to interpret it.”

“Has it bothered you all these years then, mouse?” Mina shook her head, looking amused.

“I mean, a little bit because you were such smug assholes literally that entire year and then you came up to us at the after party to congratulate us after we already won and didn’t actually congratulate us but insult the judges and tell us we pulled too much emotion into the performance and that’s why we won. It’s sort of great to hear you eat those words.”

Mina tilted her head in acknowledgment. “I do not like to lose, neither did anyone else on DSM. So it follows that we were sore losers then, but now enough time has passed that I can see the truth and feel no real emotion beyond a bit of a sting. You played to your strengths, and that was the emotional aspect of a performance, not the technically perfect part, but what is a musical performance if it doesn’t touch your emotions somehow? It is not perfect, that is what. But it took quite a while to see that.”

Beca looked over to her phone, thinking about the Bellas and texting them about the literal alternate universe that she’s entered into, but she thought that that was better left until later. For now, Mina was indeed magnificent in the sunlight with the sheet pooled around her waist and Beca planned to do something about it.

“You’re right. Music is all emotion. I mean I got that, but like, I didn’t really until I got down and dirty in the production side of things.” She raised up on her knees and scooted over to Mina. “And for someone who was a sore loser then it can’t have been easy to admit that. I mean you said you wouldn’t tell me while I was awake.” She plopped herself down in Mina’s lap, their faces a scant inch apart. “Perhaps there are a few emotions that can soothe over your ruffled ego?”

Mina snorted. “This is very heavy handed, you know.”

“Yeah, well, I was trying to figure out a way to segue into this from the conversation we were having while still gloating and that was what I came up with. At least it’s not an accidental insult-compliment.” Her arms snaked around Mina’s neck and up into blonde hair.

“Oh, but I like those.”

“Of course you do.”

“They’re so cute. And who doesn’t love compliments.”

They were practically melded together but Mina kept their lips apart on purpose. Beca had the feeling that she was going to have to actually ask to get kissed. If that wasn’t a little bit of revenge she didn’t know what was.

“Oh just shut up and kiss me, you gorgeous German Goddess.”

“Who could say no to such lovely alliteration?” Beca knew there was a smirk on her lips. The next second as Mina leaned forward she could actually taste the smirk and the smugness on Mina’s lips. It tasted like victory even sweeter than that of Worlds.

But that didn’t mean that she wasn’t going to text the Bellas after and spill the beans. She wasn’t a saint.

With Mina’s hands on her ass like that, well, that was pretty much a confirmation from above. She’d used her life’s allotted miracles to save the Bellas and run into Mina again. No one would write books about her, but that was totally ok.

 


End file.
